herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frypan (Maze Runner)
Frypan (originally named Siggy), is a hairy teen and the Keeper of the Cooks. He is named after Sigmund Freud. He was originally named Toby before being taken by WICKED. Films ''The Maze Runner'' In the film, Frypan witnesses Thomas being brought up into The Glade via The Box. He scans Thomas and chortles that he does need help in the kitchens before the latter tries to make a break for it, only to trip and fall. Later, he watches as Thomas wrestles with Gally and is one of the first members to congratulate him. He hands Thomas a Mason jar of Gally's brew and tells him "Welcome home, Thomas," before a Griever roars in the distance behind the Maze walls. After Thomas and Minho survive the Maze for a night, Frypan voices his concerns about Minho making Thomas a Runner right away, saying, "Let's not jump to conclusions." He observes Teresa coming up in the Box and backs away when she comes to, sputtering for air before saying Thomas's name and falling unconscious again. When Thomas insists on returning to the Maze to look at the Griever corpse, Minho invites Frypan to join them. He helps pull the Griever leg apart from the squished body and Minho retrieves a metal cylinder with a digital screen reading, "07." He is present when the group presents their findings to Newt and Gally back at the Gathering hut. Gally argues with Newt over how to handle Thomas and the fact that he continues to break the rules of The Glade and Newt overrules him, saying that Thomas can become a Runner after staying one night in The Pit without food. Angered, Gally storms off and Frypan tries to stop him, only to be rebuffed by the other Keeper. Frypan joins the other Gladers as they hide and try to avoid the Grievers when the doors stop closing. He and the other Keepers are forced to restrain an angry Gally, who blames Thomas for all of the problems that happened since he came up in The Box. Thomas stabs himself with the Griever's stinger and Frypan rushes to help as Thomas starts to lose consciousness. Days later, Gally decides to use Teresa and Thomas as bait for the Grievers to take for the next night. Eventually Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Frypan fight back, revealing that they intend to leave the Glade to find life outside the Maze. He and the small group of Gladers planning to leave fight off the Grievers as they make their way to the concealed entrance in Section 7. Once the code has been input, the Gladers find themselves in a dimly lit hallway, Frypan noting a clearly marked door with an Exit sign. The group steps around the bodies of the WCKD techs that were shot and killed as they enter the control room where the techs were watching them. Frypan watches the message left by Ava Paige explaining why the Maze trials were done. He starts to leave the lab with the others until they hear Gally, who has been stung by a Griever. Gally tells them that they can't leave and aims a gun at Thomas, but Minho throws a spear into Gally's heart, killing him, while Gally shoots a bullet into Chuck's heart, killing him. Frypan hangs his head as Chuck dies in Thomas's arms before soldiers invade the base and grab the survivors, claiming that they are taking them somewhere safe. ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' In the film Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, Frypan escapes WCKD along with the others. He travels through the Scorch and makes it to The Right Arm, fighting with his friends when WCKD attacks the group. Maze Runner: The Death Cure Thomas, Newt, and Frypan are the last of the "Gladers" immune to the Flare virus that infected the world's population. Against the orders of The Right Arm resistance led by the newly sworn Vince, the three leave their camp base to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tested by the organization WCKD for a Flare cure, heading for the "Last City" where WCKD's headquarters is located. The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. In the commotion, Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge are captured by a group of masked men and are taken to a hideout, where one of the masked men is revealed to be Gally, who is alive and unharmed by the stab wound inflicted upon him by Minho. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Brenda and the Immune children are cornered by WCKD authorities. However, Frypan saves them by using a crane to bring the bus outside the wall. Meanwhile, Lawrence rallies his rebels outside the city before blowing up the wall, allowing his rebel allies and the infected people to storm into the Last City and attack. Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Gally, Brenda, and Jorge reunite with Vince and the rest of the Immunes and The Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava. Physical Appearances & Personality In the film adaptation, he is depicted as a stocky boy with dark skin, short hair, and no beard. In the book, Frypan seems to be a quick and friendly character. Chuck mentions several times that he hates it when the Gladers raid his fridge. Powers & Skills * 'Immutability: '''Frypan was told to be immune to the deadly flare virus and its effects. * '''Physical Human Strength: '''He is shown to be muscularly strong for his age and size In Maze Runner, he was able to pull a dead Griver's mechanical legs off with the help of assistance from his friends. Then in Scorch Trials, he was capable of bashing through a locked door with brute effort strength. *'Cooking Intuition: 'In his years in the Maze as the keeper of the cooks Frypan always used to cook food for the Gladers and is very talented at it. *'Vehicle Intuition: 'In Maze runner; Death Cure, Frypan seemed to have great knowledge and skills at operating mechanical vehicles while going up against enemies in harsh environments. He drives in an armoured car with Thomas and Newt through a tunnel with an armada of Cranks trying to break in but managed to push away from them and knocked one off the door, then when given a plan to rescue the immunes from the WICKED headquarters Brenda shoots her flare to single him to use a crane to attach to the bus in order to lift them to safety and succeeded. *'Dagger Proficiency: 'He has shown to know his way with using knives he uses it to fend off the Gladers trying to stop Thomas from leaving the maze and shows to be carrying it during to Scorch. *'Expert Gunmanship: 'Not really shown but in Scorch Trials, Frypan seemed to be skillful at using projectile weaponry when fighting against opponents. Then in Death Cure, he uses the last couple of rounds in his Remington shotgun killing many few Cranks from each corner direction protecting both Thomas and Newt and himself no harm done to them. Equipment *'Back Pack: 'He carries supplies with a bag behind his back where he stores water bottle, flashlight, and Knife. *'M1911 Pistol: 'He was given a pistol by Vince to fight against WICKED soldiers temporarily in Scorch Trials. *'Remington 870: 'In the Death Cure he is shown to be carrying a Remington shotgun weapon. *'Armored Car: '''Frypan had briefly driven this transportation vehicle with Bulletproof windows while going on a mission with his allies. Enemies * WCKD * Ava Paige * Janson * Grivers * Cranks Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters